A Nebula Parancsára
by Ylorian
Summary: Trance nagyot hibázott... a Nebula szerint. Vajon képes lesz megváltoztatni a döntésüket, és megmenteni Harpert? Trance/Harper említés szinten. Vigyázz Rengeteg spolier.


A Nebula parancsára.

Trance ma igazán boldognak érezte magát. A Sötét Lovagot végül legyőzték, és mind életben maradtak. Most is megborzongott, ha felidézte a szemei előtt Harper haldoklását. Az a hatalmas éget seb a mellkasán, az éget húsának a szaga, ami eltömte az orrlyukait. Szégyenkezve gondolt arra, amikor azt a jövőt választotta, amiben Harper meghalt volna. Hiába hitegette magát, hogy megtett érte mindent, hogy akkor életben tartsa, a lelkiismerete nem hagyta nyugodni. Hiszen Harpert a legjobb barátjának tartotta. Mégis képes lett volna bántani. Bárcsak elmondhatná neki. Elmondhatná, hogy mit tesz érte, hogy óvja és megvédi őt. Olykor még az egész Univerzum jövőjét, a küldetését teszi kockára. De fél megtenni… Félelem? Bűntudat? Szeretet? Ezt az ő népe nem ismeri, csak küldetésüket. Elhozni a legtökéletesebb jövőt, és elpusztítani a Mélységet. Mindig céltudatosan gondolkozni, most még is a szíve vezérli. Megváltozott, talán elgyengült, de ezt nem tartotta hibának. Már a Nebula haragjától sem félt. Nem érdekelte a véleményük, csak a barátai. Többször összeszólalkozott a nővéreivel. Megtiltották neki, hogy akkor visszatérjen, akkor látszólag feladta. De csendben várt. Várt a pillanatra, amikor a mozaiktér generátor kaput nyit az ő jövőjébe, és visszatérhet. Amikor visszajött, nem gondolt arra, hogy Harper megrémül tőle. Amikor Harper rémült szemébe nézet, úgy érezte, hogy a szíve ezer apró darabra tör, akár a csillagpor… De megkeményítette magát. Meg kellet menteni-e Harpert. Nélküle még a tökéletes jövő is unalmas lett volna. Megmentette a Nebula határozott parancsának ellenére. Később mégis megenyhültek, amikor Harper segítségével legyőzték az idegen fenyegetést. Most mégis azt akarták, hogy Seamus Zelazny Harper meghaljon. Mégpedig egy olyan bűnért amit még el sem követett. A Nebula szerint Harper hozza el majd a magog egy olyan faját, ami már közelebb áll az emberhez. Erősebbek, okosabbak, szervezettebbek, egy valódi hadsereg. Hiába magyarázott, kérlelte a Nebulát, hogy igyis-úgyis meg fog történni. De a Nebula szerint képtelen reálisan dönteni, mert az érzelmei irányítják. Mégis ellenszegült az akaratuknak. Harper életben maradt, és boldogan szerelgeti Andromedát. Elmosolyodott a gondolatnál, hogy Harper szinte körbeugrálja a hajó konzoljait. Jó érzés volt őt boldognak látni. Ő annyira élettel teli volt. Mások gyengének látták, a rossz fizikuma és az immunrendszere miatt. De Harper ennek ellenére életben maradt, egy borzalmas világban. És képes volt igazán élni, és örülni az életnek.

Most is hozzá indult egy Sparky Colával a kezében. Soha nem értette, hogy Harper mit szeret benne. Léptei tompán visszhangzottak a folyosón, de nem tudták elnyomni a csendes suttogást.

- Üdv nővérem.

Trance rémülten perdült meg a sarkán, hogy a saját komor arcába nézzen.

- Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte nővérét. Érezte, hogy ajakai remegnek. Sőt egésztestében reszket. Szóval ezért nem hívták a Napok tanácsa elé. Más céljuk van.

Nővére sötéten elmosolyodott. Ugyan azt a vörös bőr ruhát, és ezüst csizmát hordta, amit ő is. A haja is ugyan azokba a vörös fonatokban verdeste a vállát. De a tartása kimért volt. Nyoma sem volt benne Trance könnyedségének. És a szemeik különböztek egy mástól. Míg Trance szemei melegségtől csillogtak, addig Nővérnek a szemei hidegek és sötétek voltak.

- Inkább az a kérdés, hogy te mit csinálsz itt – mosolygott, aztán az arca hirtelen elkomorult. – Miért él még mindig?

- Mert hiszem, hogy vele elhozhatom a töké… - hadarta Trance, de a Nővére közbe vágott.

- Tökéletes jövőt? Előrébb hozza a Mélyég eljövetelét! – csattant fel ingerülten.

Trance érezte, hogy kezd kétségbe esni. Valami igazán hatásossal kell, hogy elő álljon, hogy megmentse a helyzetet.

- De Harper tudására szükségünk van.

Nővére gúnyosan lebiggyesztette az ajkait.

- Épp ez a tudás okozhatja a mi vesztünket is! Hát nem érted? A Novánál is erősebb fegyvert épített.

Döbbenten nézet a Nővérére. Harper nem az Univerzum jövőjére jelent veszélyt, hanem a Nebulára.

- Szóval nem attól féltek, hogy vele nem jön el a tökéletes jövő, pusztán csak magatokat véditek – meg sem próbálta titkolni a hangjában a megvetést.

Nővére arcán egy furcsa kifejezés ült meg. Közelebb lépet Trancehez és a vállaira tette a kezét.

- Ha az a fegyver a Mélység kezébe kerülne, elvesztenénk a háborút. És kitudja mire lehet még képes.

- És mi van ha a javunkra fordítanánk a tudását?

A Nővére lenézően megcsóválta fejét.

- Te most nem gondolkozol világosan. Az érzelmeid legyengítenék, és nem tudsz világosan gondolkozni – Nővére szuggesztíven fúrta a tekintetét az övébe.

- Világosan gondolkozom – válaszolt Trance kimérten.

Nővére arca lenéző mosolyba torzult.

- Én azért jöttem, hogy megoldjam a kis problémánkat.

Trance torka összeszorult a rémülettől. Ellökte magától a Nővérét.

- NEM! – sikította. Hangja reszketett, és a szemei égtek az elfojtott könnyektől. – Nem hagyom, hogy bántsd őt!

- Látod? Képtelen vagy észrevenni az igazságot. Viszlát Nővérem - integetett neki, és eltűnt.

OOOOOOO

Harper félig bekúszott a konzol alá hogy a nanohegesztőjével elérje a panelt.

- Az hülye vasember rosszabb, mint egy Über. Azok is mindent összetörnek – dohogott csak úgy magának. – És persze ezt is nekem kell meg csinálnom… Nem mintha nem szeretnélek megszerelni Rommy bébi. De akkor is. Fáj a szívem, ha összetörnek - kicsúszott a konzol alól és bele ütközött valamibe. Ösztönei azonnal védekezésre sarkalták, és a nanohegesztőt, mint valami kést a feje fölé emelve, fordult hátra. Rémült agyában az a gondolat futott át, hogy az rejtélyes fickó tért vissza elpusztítani az Andromedát. A lovag páncélos feje helyet, Trance sötéten vigyorgó arcába meredt fel. – Uh… Trance, a frászt hoztad rám – motyogta zavartan. Trance tekintette mély volt és sötét. Ilyen arcot vágott amikor Gerentexel leakarták lőni egymást, és megfenyegette őket, hogy mindkettőjüket lelövi, ha nem hagyják abba. És az egészet úgy fogja elő adni Dylannek, hogy ő az áldozat. És őszintén szólva akkor hit neki. – Máskor szólj vagy valami.

Trance nem reagált a kijelentésre. Továbbra is vigyorogva nézte.

Harper egy kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Trance tekintetének valósággal ólomsúlya volt. Mintha egy ragadozó előtt ülne, aki azon gondolkozik, hogy egyből átharapja a torkát, vagy előtte még játsszon vele egy kicsit.

- Trance… ízé… történt valami? Ha a virágaiddal, ahhoz esküszöm, hogy semmi közöm. Walter után megesküdtem, hogy csak nézem őket. Emlékszel?

Az arany lány oldalra döntötte a fejét.

- Csak látni akartalak – de a hangja hűvös és akár gúnyosnak is nevezhető. – Segíteni akarok neked Harper.

- Rendben – Harper bólintott. Nem merte elküldeni. Talán tényleg megbántotta valamivel, és hátha elmondja munka közben. Addig is gondolkodik mit csinált megint, vagy éppen mit felejtett el. – Ideadnád kérlek az interfész kábelt? – kérdezte a tőle telhető legnagyobb kedvességgel, és igyekezet a legártatlanabbul mosolyogni. Talán Trance megenyhül bár miért is haragudott rá.

Trance vigyora még szélesebb lett.

- Ahogy kívánod.

Harper visszafordult a konzolhoz, hogy elvégezze az utolsó simításokat.

- Angyal vagy Trance.

OOOOOO

Dylan Hunt kapitány elgondolkozva állt a parancsnoki hídon. Mély nyomot hagyott benne Trance. Biztos volt benne, hogy akkor neki többet elmondott önmagáról, mint valaha bárkinek a legénységből. Egyszerre több idősíkban él, és mindegyik egyformán valóságos. Mindig kíváncsi volt, hogyan Trance lát előre egyes dolgokat. Először arra gondolt, hogy rendkívüliek az intuíciós képességei, de a test csere után, más szóval képtelen volt megfogalmazni. Hogy olyan rejtélyes utakon jár, amit talán soha nem fog megismerni, vagy megérteni. Érezte, hogy ez ugyan az a Trance, de még sem. Felnőttebb, vadabb. A kislányos ártatlansága már csak néha tűnt föl.

- Kapitány – zökkentette ki a gondolataiból Andromeda hangja.

Dylan zavartan nézett a monitorra.

- Mi a baj?

- Attól tartok, hogy meghibásodtak a belső érzékelőim – válaszolta a hajó nyugodtan.

Dylan mélyet sóhajtott. Olykor igazán tudta utálni Andromeda nyugalmát.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy meghibásodtak az érzékelőid?

- Zavart adást kapok. A belső kamerákból adásából csak a töredékét látom. A legénységet folyamatosan szem elől tévesztem. Trancet pedig egyszerre két helyen érzékelem.

- Két helyen? Hol?

Andromeda tekintette felfelé siklott, mintha egy belső adatott vizsgálna.

- Harperrel a gépteremben, és a másik… épp oda tart.

- Képernyőre – adta ki a parancsot Dylan.

Az egyik képernyőn Trance rohant kétségbeesetten a folyosón. A kép szemcsés volt, és el-eltűnt. A másik képernyőre nézve megfagyott az ereiben a vér Trancet látta ott is. Az arany lány Harper mögött állt. A képmegvillant, és Trance a kezére csavarta Harper interfész kábelét és megfeszítve tartotta. A kép elcsúszott akár egy rosszul hangolt komadás. Dermedten nézte, ahogy Trance a következő képkockán fojtogatni kezdi Harpert. Harpert váratlanul érte a támadás. Hátra tántorodott és neki zuhant a támadójának. Trance azonban szilárdan állt, és emberfeletti erővel szorította össze a kábelt Harper nyakán. A fiatalember kapálódzott és ujjait megpróbálta a kábel és a nyaka közé dugni, a másikkal Trance karját és kezét karmolta. Trance látszólag semmit nem érzett ebből.

- Tyr! – kiabált Dylan. – Beka! A gépterembe. Trance megtámadta Harpert! – hangja az egész hajóban visszhangzott a komon keresztül. Megragadta az erőlándzsáját és futva indult meg a gépterem felé.

OOOOOO

Harper alig fordított hátat Trancenek, egy erős szorítást érzet a nyakán. Reflexszerűen hátra lökte magát, hogy enyhítse a nyakán a kábel szorítását. Nekizuhant a támadójának és azonnal rájött, hogy ki az. Trance. És ez sokkal jobban megrémítette, mit egy magog tea délután.

- Trance – préselte ki magából. – Ne… kér…rlek… - megpróbálta ujjait a nyaka és a kábelközé dugni, a másikkal Trancet karját karmolta.

- Maradj nyugton – sziszegte Trance. – Úgy sokkal gyorsabb.

Harpernek azonban egész más elképzelése volt a dolog végéről. Megtámasztotta a lábát a padlón, és hátra felé lökte magát. De Trance olyan szilárdan állt mögötte, akár egy sziklafal. Látása elhomályosult, tagjai elernyedté váltak. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy Trance csak ijesztgeti. Bár az ilyen fajta viccek közelebb álltak közel álltak Tyrhez, mint az arany istennőjéhez.

- Úgy, aludj el szépen – hallotta valahonnan távolról Trance gúnyos hangját. – Egy probléma megoldódik.

A mérnők érezte, hogy Trance szavai hallatán, mélyen belül összetörik valami. Trance mindig is közel állt hozzá, és soha nem gondolt arra, hogy Trancenek ő csak egy probléma. A világ elsötétült körülötte. A szíve nem dobogott már többé. Saemus Zelazny Harper, szuper zseni és a nők kedvence, a Föld bolygóról, örökre elaludt.

Trance nővére a földre engedte az ernyedt testét. Az interfészt kábelt pedig a mozdulatlan test mellé dobta.

- A feladat befejezve – mondta elégedetten mielőtt eltűnt.

OOOOOO

Trance megtorpant a gépterem ajtajában, ahogy meg látta Harper mozdulatlan testét.

- NEM!!! – sikította. Oda rohant barátja holttestéhez, és sírva borult rá. – Ne! Harper! – karjaiba vonta Harper testét, és szorosan magához húzta. – Bocsáss meg! Kérlek bocsáss meg! – könnye végig folytak az arcán és eláztattál Harper pólóját.

- Mit tettél?

Trance felkapta a fejét.

Beka állt az ajtóban, és döbbenten nézte őt.

- Mit tettél Harperrel?! – kiabálta a dühtől és a fájdalomtól elfúló hangon. Gaus pisztolyával a fejére célzott.

- Én… nem… - Trance könnyes szemmel nézett vissza rá. Harpert még mindig a karjaiban szorongatta.

- Vedd le róla a mocskos mancsaidat! – Beka kezében remeget a fegyver. Trance soha nem látta még ilyen állapotban.

- Mi történt? – lépet be Tyr. Szemei meg állapodtak Trancen, ahogy a karjaiban tartotta Harper holttestét. – Mi történt? – kérdezte erélyesebben.

Beka hisztéria határán állt.

- Nem látod?! Ez a hálátlan dög megölte Harpert! – könnyei patakokban folytak, de a fegyverrel még mindig Trancere célzott.

- Beka, kérlek hallgass meg… - könyörgött nekik, de a barátai nem tudtak hinni neki.

Tyr felemelte az erőlándzsáját. Egyenesen Trancere célzott.

- Hátra.

Trance makacsul maradt Harpernél. Csak sírt és bámulta őket.

Tyr fel mordult, és egy követhetetlen mozdulattal Trancehez lépett. Megragadta a felkarját, és erővel felrántotta. Harper teste lecsúszott az öléből, és egy tompa puffanással terült el a padlón. Hallotta, hogy Beka halkan felnyögött.

Tyr a karjánál fogva húzta magával Trancet. Az arany lány botladozva követte.

Beka arca eltorzult. A szemeiben, harag és mély szomorúság ült.

- Befogadtunk téged. A barátja voltál! – kiabálta Trance arcába.

Trance nem tudott mit mondani neki. Igaza volt, Harper halála az ő hibája.

- A Vedrai Cs… - Dylan döbbenten nézett társaira. Majd Harper mozdulatlan testére siklott. A mérnöke kék szemei üvegesen meredtek a semmibe. – Trance… mit tettél? – Dylan nem volt dühös rá, csak döbbent, szomorú, és csalódott.

- Én… Dylan… esküszöm, hogy nem…

- Mit nem Trance?! Nem ölted meg Harpert? – kiabálta a Beka.

Trance tekintette űzött vadként siklott közöttük. Tyr ujjai összeszorultak a karján.

- Miért volt a kisember az utadban? – kérdezte hidegen. – Meg tudott rólad valamit, amit nem kellett volna?

Az arany lány megrázta a fejét. Már többször elakarta mondani Harpernek ki is valójában, de nem volt mersze. Nem attól félt, hogy elmondja mindenkinek, inkább attól, hogy elveszti. Túlságosan szerette, képtelen lett elveszteni őt.

- Én szerettem őt – a hangja torz volt a sírástól.

- Szóval szereted – mondta gúnyosan Beka. – Csak éppen ő nem szeretett téged. És ezt nem tudtad elviselni.

Trance segély kérően nézett Dylanre.

- Dylan, meg tudom változtatni. Csak adj egy esélyt.

- Dylan! – csattant fel Rommy Dylan mögött. – Megölte Harpert. Nem hagyhatod elmenni.

Dylan zavartan nézett Trancre. A beszélgetésükkor valahol tudta, hogy Trance mindent megtett, hogy megmentse őket. Akkor miért ölte meg Harpert?

- Miért higgyek neked? – kérdezte csendesen.

- Mert ha azt akartam volna, hogy meghaljon. Azt mondtam volna, hogy szálljon szembe vele, de nem. Távol tartottam tőle – magyarázta Trance hevesen.

- Ez még nem ok – Dylan az első sokk után kezdett igazán dühös lenni.

- Több valóságban élek, és képes vagyok rajta változtatni.

Beka és Tyr egyaránt meglepődött.

- Szóval azt akarod mondani, hogy képes vagy vissza menni az időben? – Dylan képtelen volt hinni neki.

- És azt várod, hogy ezt el is higgyük? – nézett sötéten Tyr.

- Már csak két lehetőségem maradt és kifogok fogyni az időből – Trance érezte, hogy most kell megragadni az alkalmat, mielőtt még túl késő lesz. Mindegy mit mond el nekik. Ha sikerül, amit szeretne, ez nem fog megtörténni számukra. – Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek elhozni a tökéletes jövőt. Nem csak több idősíkban élek egyszerre, több felé osztottam magam, de nem minden énem gondolkodik ahogyan én.

- Mi ez a hülyeség? – horkant fel Beka.

Dylan nem akart hinni neki, de mégis hit neki.

- Ted amit tenned kell – mondta Dylan bele törődően.

- Tessék?! – Beka és Rommy egyszerre kiáltottak föl.

- Trance nem azért jött vissza, hogy egy jobb jövőt hozzon el. Sőt szerinte rossz döntés volt, de egy nagyon jó oka volt rá. Hohne idegen volt Harper pedig a barátja.

OOOOOOO

Beka dühösen rohant Dylan után.

- Hogy engedheted meg neki, hogy elmenjen? – követelte könnyek között. A fegyvere a kezében volt, és hevesen gesztikulált vele. – Ha megszökik…

- De nem fog – vágott a szavába Dylan. De Beka érezte a hangján, hogy maga is kételkedik.

- Honnan tudod?! Mi van ha egyből elszökik?

Dylan finoman megragadta a vállait.

- Higgy nekem Beka, nem fog. Trance rejtélyes utakon jár, de céljaink közösek. Segíteni fog.

Beka arca vörös volt a dühtől.

- Miért hiszel neki? Miért fontosabb neked ő, mint Harper? – könnyei ismét folyni kezdtek, de az ajkába harapott, hogy elfojtsa őket. – Harper a legénységem tagja volt…

- A legénységünk… - Dylan automatikusan kijavította, de azonnal meg bánta.

Beka ököllel mellbe vágta.

- A legénységünk? Dylan! Harper soha nem volt a te legénységed tagja! Mond csak mikor beszélgettél vele utoljára? Vagy csak akkor jutott eszedbe, ha meg kell csinálni valamit? Tyrrel mindig kosarazol, Harpert hívtad valaha is?

- De Harper nem is tud… - kezdte értetlenül Dylan, de Beka közbe vágott.

- De jól esett volna neki. Érezte volna, hogy benne van a csapatban. Tudod milyen hihetetlenül büszke volt, hogy a múltkor őt vitted magaddal? – hadarta Beka.

Dylannek összeszorult a torka. Mindig is keveset foglalkozott Harperrel. Túl sokat várt el tőle, és gyakran figyelmen kívül hagyta.

- Tudod még Tyr is többet foglalkozik vele. Ő legalább elismeri ha elér valamit. Nem csak elvégezte a kiadott feladatott. Trancel is csak akkor kezdtél el foglalkozni, amikor kiderült, hogy fontos a céljaid elérésében – Beka lenézően lebiggyesztette az ajkát. Megfordult és leforrázva hagyta ott Dylant.

Dylan érezte, hogy Bekának igaza van. Amikor Trance és Harper csatlakoztak a Maru legénységével az Andromedahoz, figyelmen kívül hagyta őket. Úgy kezelte őket, mint két kadétot. És a kadétokkal mindig keveset foglalkozott. Aztán Trance arannyá változott, megváltozott céltudatosabb lett. Elkezdte végig hallgatni, ahogy Bekát és Tyrt, vagy Rev Bemet. De ha a mérnökéről volt szó túl gyakran emelte fel a hangját.

- Hunt kapitány – szólította meg Andromeda a szokottnál is hűvösebben.

- Igen Andromeda – válaszolt fáradtan és a hologramra nézett.

Andromeda hologramja karba tett kézzel állt előtte.

- Trance megölte a mérnökömet. És te futni hagyod.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ő tette volna.

Andromeda felvonta a szemöldökét.

- De akkor is gyanúsított. Ha szökni próbál megsemmisítem, és az avatárom is egyet ért velem. Jelenleg is szemmel tartja – mondta kimérten és eltűnt.

Dylan fáradtan túrt bele a hajába. Harper halála mindannyiukat felkavarta. Az ő szíve is fájt a halála miatt. Harper nélkül a hajó fájdalmasan csendes volt.

OOOOOOO

Trance mélyet sóhajtott a bonsai fa előtt. A legutóbbi alkalommal kénytelen volt nagyon megtépázni a fát. Most nagyon megkellett gondolnia, mit tesz.

- Miért nincs soha elég időm – suttogta a semminek.

- Mert valamin nem lehet változtatni – Nővére jelent meg a fa másik oldalán.

Trance dühösen nézet fel rá.

- Miért tetted? – kérdezte ridegen.

Nővére sötéten elmosolyodott.

- Mert mókás volt?

Trance ujjai rászorultak metsző ollójára.

- Harper nem ezt érdemelte…

- És mégis mit érdemelne? – csattant fel a Nővére. – Téged is megtud ölni! – kezeivel hevesen gesztikulált, ahogy fel alá járkált a fa előtt. – Hát nem érted? Túl sokat tud! A fegyverei, a találmányai, veszélyesek ránk nézve.

- De ő a barátom! – Trance reszketett az elfojtott indulatoktól. – Nem hagyom hogy bántsd őt.

- Nem hagyod? – ismételt gúnyosan a Nővére.

- Harperre szükségünk van. Ha ő nincs szét hullik a legénység! Emlékez mi volt, amikor meghalt!

- Oh, hogyne emlékeznék! – csikorogta a Nővére dühösen. – Visszajöttél a Nebula parancsa ellenére.

- De nélküle minden összeomlott. Ha tényleg ő hozza el az új magogokat, ha figyeljük őt, akkor nem érhet minket meglepetés.

- Megkísértette a Mélység – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően a Nővére.

- De ellenállt neki! – kiabált Trance. – Megtagadta! És ő kedves, és segítő kész. Mindig megvigasztal, ha szomorú vagyok… - magyarázta Trance hevesen.

A Nővére gúnyosan lebiggyesztette az ajkait.

- Most vallottad be, hogy az érzelmeid irányítanak.

- És?! – kiabált Trance tovább. – Talán így tudok helyes döntést hozni. Ne csak a tudása alapján döntsd el, hogy élhet-e, vedd figyelembe, hogy ki ő.

- Lényegtelen, hogy kicsoda, ha veszélyezteti a jövőt.

- És a Boszorkányköd? Ott felhasználtuk – Trance érezte, hogy talált. A Nővére arca megrándult.

- Az más eset volt – válaszolta, de a hangja már nem volt olyan eltökélt.

- Csúnyán kihasználtuk őt – Trance hangja az undortól volt nehéz.

- Pusztán csak kihasználtuk azt, hogy ő a Halál kicsi angyalkája – váltott újra a gúnyos hangjára a Nővére.

- És pont ettől féltek. Hogy az ő képében jön el számotokra is.

A Nővére döbbenten nézett rá.

- Nem fog eljönni az a pillanat.

- Tényleg nem fog – Trance higgadtnak és maga biztosnak érezte magát. – Engedjétek, hogy tanítsam őt. Figyelni fogok rá.

A Nővére az arcát fürkészte.

- Azt hiszed?

- Tudom.

- Szóval azt akarod, hogy hagyjuk életben, azért, hogy hozza el a magogot? – Nővére ajakira ismét kiült a sötét és gúnyos vigyor.

- Igen – válaszolta Trance, de már korántsem érezte magát, olyan maga biztosnak.

- Komolyan kiakarod tenni ennek?

Trance szíve összeszorult. Harper gyűlölné magát, ha azokat a szörnyeket rászabadítaná a világra. Mintha szabadjára engedné az ágya alatt bujkáló mumust. De akkor is élne. És segítene túljutni rajta.

- Ő erős. Képes lesz elfogadni.

A Nővére bólogatott.

- Rendben. Ezt elfogadom. De még mindig ott vannak a bombái. Sajnálom. Nem – vigyorgott rá.

- Nem fogom, hagyni, hogy olyan fegyvereket építsen. Oda figyelek rá! Ígérem! – esküdözött Trance.

A Nővére némán nézte, de aztán jóváhagyólag bólintott.

- Rendben. Életben maradhat.

Trance megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, de amikor meglátta Nővére felemelt mutató ujját, a tüdejében rekedt a levegő.

- De ha bármit tesz ellenünk. TE fogod őt megölni – nézett Trance rémült arcába. Ruhájából elő húzott egy kést, és levágta a fa egyik ágát, mielőtt Trance reagálhatott volna.

OOOOOO

Trance reszketve állt a hajó folyosóján. Lenézett a kezében lévő jéghideg Sparky kola dobozára. Szóval elfogadták, de pokoli árat fog fizetni. Remélte, hogy Harper soha nem fog igazi veszélyt jelenteni a Nebulára. És erről ő gondoskodni fog. Rogyadozó léptekkel indult meg a gépterem felé, ahol Harper dolgozott. Végül is eddig is terelgette őt, most sem lesz igazán nehéz. Tudta, hogy helytelenül cselekedet, de nem akarta elveszteni Harpert. Ő mindig is a barátja. És Harper is nagyon szerette őt. Képtelen lett volna félre állni, és hagyni meghalni. Inkább várta bizonytalan jövőt, mint egy olyan tökéletes jövőt ahol soha többé nem látja Harpert. Tudta, hogy sikerül is elhozniuk a tökéletes jövőt, akkor is az ö életéhez képest mérten, egy pillanat lesz a boldogságuk. Még akkor is, ha Harper teljesen egészséges lenne. Nem tudja mindentől megvédeni, és talán csak hatvanéves koráig fog élni, és még akkor is boldogok lehetnek. A legtöbb földi ember ma már csak ritkán éli meg a negyvenet is. Akár, hogy is nézte, a boldogságuk kérész életű lenne, de akkor is az ő boldogságuk lenne. Az ő pillanatuk. Elhatározta, hogyha ennek vége elmond neki mindent. Hogy mennyire szereti, és képes volt mindent kockára tenni érte. Mert annyira fontos volt neki.

Ahogy elmerült a gondolataiban, észre sem vette, hogy oda ért a gépteremhez. Óvatosan bekukucskált a nyitott ajtón, és megkönnyebbült.

Harper félig bekúszott a konzol alá hogy a nanohegesztőjével elérje a panelt.

- Az hülye vasember rosszabb, mint egy Über. Azok is mindent összetörnek – dohogott csak úgy magának. – És persze ezt is nekem kell meg csinálnom… Nem mintha nem szeretnélek megszerelni Rommy bébi. De akkor is. Fáj a szívem, ha összetörnek - kicsúszott a konzol alól és hátra nézett. Ijedten ugrott meg, ahogy meglátta Trancet. – Oh, Trance! Halálra rémisztesz! Nem volt elég mára? – dohogott. Aztán meglátta Trance kezében a kolát. – A kedvenc arany istennőm hozott nekem a kedvenc kolámból? – csillant fel a szeme. – Javítom magam. Ijesztgess nyugodtan – emelkedett fel.

Trance rámosolygott, és oda rohant hozzá. Szorosan átölelte, és zokogva borult a vállára.

Harper meglepődött Trance reakcióján. Fülig pirulva ölelte át a zokogó barátját.

- Sajnálom Trance. Én nem akartalak megbántani. Csak meglepődtem.

Trance nem látta, de tudta, hogy Harper most szomorú és bűnbánó arcot vág.

- Nem te vagy a baj – zokogta.

Harper még szorosabban ölelt vissza.

- Akkor az a csúnya idegen ijesztett meg? Ne félj, amíg itt vagyok. Harper megvéd! Bíz Harperben!

- Azt hittem, hogy elvesztelek – suttogta Trance.

Harper megremegett.

- Komolyan? Ugyan. Nem hiába éltem túl a Földnek nevezett poklot, és a magog tojásokat, hogy engem elveszíts – nevetgélt idegesen. – Engem soha nem fogsz elveszteni.

Trance adott az arcára egy puszit. Tudta, hogy ez nem így lesz. El fogják veszteni egymást. De addig is a pillanatukért élt.

End.


End file.
